


Why Not Just Us Two?

by yuuri_off_ice



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Craig Tucker, Craig Having a Crush on Kenny, Kenny Having a Crush on Craig, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Kenny, Smut, Top Kenny McCormick, Toxic Tweek Tweak, kinky ;), these two boys go through shitty relationships and are there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_off_ice/pseuds/yuuri_off_ice
Summary: Craig goes through toxic relationship and break up with Tweek. Tweek is an asshole to Craig and leaves. Kenny also goes through shitty relationship and is there for Craig. Feelings are realized and tension is finally broken.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 18





	Why Not Just Us Two?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, not even mad I wrote this. enjoy.

It was no tough decision really. Tweek or Kenny? Craig Tucker had been dating on and off with Tweek for some time now. Hell, they even fake dated when they were kids. What sucked about this is that even in the beginning, he had felt forced to even be with Tweek. Quickly over time, it became a repetitive game that was both exhausting and annoying. However, more recently, Tweek had become draining, toxic even. He would lie constantly, blaming his anxiety, parents on everything that went wrong. Basically, everything else what at fault instead of himself. Tweek started to become more and more distant and would always put up a wall that Craig eventually gave up on trying to climb over. He could only go so far before it became a suicide mission rather than a rescue. Craig couldn’t even remember when the last time the two of them had that 'special connection' anymore. He couldn’t recall the last time Tweek had made him smile or laugh. Nights grew longer, ending with arguments that drove Craig up the wall with how insensitive the causes were. He hated Tweek. He fucking hated him. Kenny was right, Craig was forcing himself to fix things that couldn’t be fixed. The two of them would stay up all night on calls with each other until the sun came up, its beautiful rays shining through the cracks of window blinds. Craig would sob endlessly while Kenny would listen and be there for his best friend. Kenny made sure to be there for every single bad night the raven-haired boy had, helping him to realize just how awful Tweek was being to him. Craig didn't deserve this. He deserved so much better. Kenny was right. Craig slowly prepared for 'it' to happen, waiting to gain enough courage to finally tell Tweek how he really felt and how he could go fuck himself. However, Craig didn’t have to. One morning, Tweek just left with no forewarning. He had packed his things and ran off like the selfish, scared guy he was. Craig recalled locking himself in the bathroom, sitting there in the dark as the blonde packed his things. Craig panicked and panted as tears rolled down his red cheeks. He never felt so betrayed in his life. Anger overflowed inside of him. Everything had happened so fucking fast and it wasn’t until Tweek came into his room to grab his remaining belongings that Tweek tried to apologize. That did it. That was the very thing that set Craig off. His emotions shattered completely, causing his tears to come to a full stop. He began laughing in disbelief in anger. It wasn't until he felt his lips open to let out a loud ‘FUCK YOU!’ that he slammed the door right in Tweek’s face. The apartment soon fell silent and Craig could only think to call his only closest friend, who was unfortunately busy at the time, not picking up the phone. Craig laid down on the cold, hard floor and cried until he couldn’t anymore.

Kenny was devasted when Craig told him what had happened. He had never been so fucking pissed in his life. Oh, how he wanted so badly to beat Tweek to a bloody fucking pulp for hurting the one he held so close. He knew this would happen. At least, a part of him knew. He just wished he could've not been busy when Craig called him when it happened. It was easy for Kenny to understand how Craig had felt since he too was involved in a mess of a relationship. Could he even call it that? It was more like....babysitting. The asshole just saw Kenny as means of dependance and care-taking. He didn't even make effort to see Kenny, he was the one that did all of that. Of course, it was easier for Kenny to tell Craig about the red flags that waved over him so obviously, it wasn’t as easy for him. Without knowing, Kenny slowly began to realize after late calls and shared laughter that he had feelings for Craig. He caught himself smiling when hearing his soft voice and laughter. It made him all giddy with how easily he could make him laugh. There was just something about Craig that drove Kenny crazy and he couldn't stop the feelings from growing stronger and stronger every day and he DID try. Maybe he had always felt this way for him? It was probably the way Craig made his heart flutter whenever he complimented him. Or, it could’ve been the nights Craig would cry over Tweek, his tears sparkling as they streamed down his cheeks as he gave Kenny a gaze filled with neediness. Craig looked so beautiful and so vulnerable when he cried. It wasn’t until one night that Kenny had bribed Craig to admit a secret to him. The secret being that Craig had a crush on him for a while. A part of Kenny already knew this, but it didn’t stop him from blushing and smiling like a complete idiot whenever he heard the words from Craig himself. It made him so incredibly happy. He had never been so happy in his life. This made him slowly realize that his current relationship wasn’t a relationship at all. He was tired of being ignored, neglected for nights. He hated using the term 'break' as an excuse for this. 'Breaks' weren't normal. The only time he even was active in this relationship was when the person ‘needed’ him, leeching onto Kenny for a dependency that was different than what Craig looked to him for. He needed out of this. He didn't want this. Luckily, Kenny was courageous enough to end it. Of course he was spammed with paragraphs of messages and missed calls afterwards, most of it turning from apologies to insults and toxicity. However, Craig helped him through every second of it. Kenny finally felt free and happy. 

It felt like fate. The two boys figured maybe they just had to go through this to notice each other, that it was the wonderful work of the universe. Oh, how lucky they were because eventually, they did notice. The two boys would stay up all night, watching dumb chick-flicks and talking until the sun rose, its colors seeming more vivid and beautiful. Hands bumped back and forth until they were held gently, tenderly, their warmth wrapping around each other. Soft cheeks flushed pink as Craig and Kenny caught each other’s longing gazes. Smiles were exchanged until one of them cleared their throat and got up to "get some more to drink". Slowly, but surely, those shared gazes held a different feeling. This feeling was much deeper; darker even. The two boys being the adults they were, eventually built up tension. Of course, they each had their experience with these 'things'. However, this was quite different. Why did the two of them feel so shy this time around? Nothing was different, right? Craig, having crushed on the blonde for so long, had been craving him for quite some time. Yet, he was still trembling with fear. There was something that magnetized him to Kenny. He wanted to blame it on gravity. Perhaps, Kenny was pulling him in since he got too close. He was just, so tempting with his dumb laugh and his dumb face. Craig wanted to beat the shit out of him but kiss his lips until they pulsed a dark purple, at the same time.

One evening, it was pouring down rain. The drops pattered heavily on the roof, creating a calming atmosphere for Craig. He was relaxed in the comfort of his galaxy-themed bed, lying down, listening to some good bops. Everything was so relaxing, that is, until Kenny Fucking Mccormick had decided to invade Craig’s home, climbing up and through his bedroom window. Mud tracked in with him causing Craig to nearly toss him back outside. "Dude what the fuck." he groaned, sitting up on his bed. He didn’t toss Kenny out the window though, even if it was fucking tempting. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and began rummaging through his closet to lend Kenny a pair of his pajama bottoms and a shirt.

“Come on Tucker, no boxers?” Kenny puppy-eyed, earning a middle finger from Craig.

“No way in hell. Just go shower, you’re making a mess.”

“I can make a mess of something else if you ask nicely.” The blonde smirked. Craig threw the clothes at his face angrily.

“Just fucking go!” Craig shoved him out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it and sighed, his cheeks flushing faintly. He was such a fucking tease.

Obviously, the two of them weren’t a thing yet. Yet? What was Craig thinking just now? Of course, they weren’t a thing. The two of them had just gotten out of a relationship. What would their friends and family think? Especially the entire town of South Park. Word got around quickly here. Also, not to mention that Craig’s family didn’t even know he and Tweek weren’t a thing anymore. Ah, fuck, all of this was so stressful. Craig sighed, making his way around his room, trying his best to clean the mess that Kenny had dragged in. He picked up some scattered clothes, tossing them into the laundry hamper to make the room somewhat presentable. Not that it mattered…but still. He even set up his smart bulb to glow a vibrant red to add aesthetic to the room. Yeah, red seemed cool. He put on some slow, grunge songs on his speakers as well. Okay, he didn't want to overdo it so he turned on some punk rock tunes instead. 

The raven-haired boy walked to his bed, plopping onto the space-themed sheets. He picked up the PS4 controller, flipping through aesthetic background shit that had to do with space. He figured he would order some pizza too since Kenny was over. Craig knew how much he loved pizza. Pepperoni was his favorite, as was Craig’s. Craig almost became fully cozy in his blue sweater and black joggers until he noticed Kenny’s slightly damp jacket left on the corner of his bed. He sighed, leaning over to pick it up. He stared at it for some time, attempting to ward away his current urge to shove it in his face. Unfortunately, that urge of his was a bit too strong and he slowly gave in, bringing Kenny’s jacket up to his nose to inhale the familiar scent. It was a bit animalistic and dumb to do, but Kenny smelled so…. safe and warm. Fuuuck. There was something just so pleasing about it. Craig breathed in heavily, his face turning a deep red as he noticed the nice feeling spreading down between his thighs. He reached his hand down to give some friction as somewhat of a relief. He rolled his hand back and forth against it, feeling how hard and heated he had become from just the way Kenny smelled. His breath trembled slightly. Craig felt so fucking embarrassed.

“Dude, I will never get over how long your shower water stays hot as hell. Lucky bitch.” Kenny suddenly barged in. He looked to Craig until he felt a sudden smack from his jacket that had been immediately tossed at him. “Missed you too Tucker.” he laughed and pulled the jacket from his slightly damp head. Craig was relaxed on his bed, scrolling through his phone on social media. Yet, he seemed a bit off for some reason.

“Learn to fucking knock!” He flipped off the blonde, crossing his arms against his chest. He was so fucking lucky that he wasn’t caught.

“Aw, did I scare you?” There it was again, that dumb laugh.

“Shut up.” Craig groaned. “Can you move? You’re blocking the ambience on my TV.”

“Alright mister grumpy.” Kenny spoke before moving out of the way. He immediately stumbled, knocking his foot against something on the floor until he fell onto the bed. Craig jumped, shocked from the sudden fall. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing that Kenny was only mere centimeters from his face, right on top of him. He gulped harshly, looking directly into his baby blue eyes. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt himself gazing at Kenny's lips. Kenny stared right back, water dripping down his neck and collarbone. 

“Shit sorry Craig, I-“ Kenny began sincerely until he… noticed a specific thing.

“What?”

Kenny’s surprised expression was clear as day. The dropped jaw he had instantly turned into a wolfish smirk as he lowered his gaze to between Craig’s legs. His knee was propped right between them, feeling what Craig had been hiding from him earlier. Craig blinked, already sweating from the sudden embarrassment he felt. However, it couldn’t compare to what he was feeling physically even if there was no friction.

“Just what were you doing while I was gone Tucker?”

“F-fuck you… I wasn’t doing shit!”

“I was only asking. I didn’t accuse you of anything, yet.”

“…whatever, just get off of me.” Craig began, suddenly feeling a hand bringing up his chin.

“You sure you want me off of you?” Kenny’s gaze was intoxicating, inviting, and tempting all at once. It was a gaze that Craig only dreamed about long before he felt this close to him.

“Y-yes…” Craig stuttered, his legs squirming and begging for more contact.

“You’re a bad, fucking liar.” Kenny leaned down, his lips nearly touching Craig’s. Craig could feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips. His hands grasped at Kenny’s shirt- well, his shirt.

“Just shut the hell up and kiss me alr- “Craig was instantly interrupted by Kenny’s lips crashing against his own. He felt immense heat, almost like electricity shooting through his entire body as they kissed. Their bodies pushed against each other, their hearts beating loudly in their ears. They pulsed heavily, only adding to the heat that nearly filled the room as their tongues pushed past each other’s lips. Gasps and pants could be heard as the two grinded, needing that friction that the two longed for so fucking long. Kenny’s hips moved against Craig’s, causing him to moan gently against his lips. Fuck, that felt nice. It wasn’t until Craig pulled away to catch his breath that the two boys finally understood how much they needed each other. This was the very thing they needed, forever.

“Fuck…. Craig, I-“Now this time, Kenny was the one interrupted. The door bell sounded like an alarm, an annoying alarm. It irked the both of them immensely.

“Fuck, I ordered us pizza.” Craig slapped a hand onto his forehead, plopping backwards onto his bed. “I totally forgot.”

“Aw, so thoughtful. Although, this timing fucking sucks.”

“You said it, honestly, fuck me.”

“Should I invite the pizza person?” Kenny earned a slap against his shoulder. “Ow, ha-ha, kidding.”

Kenny slid off of Craig, winking at him as he left the room. He quickly fled down the stairs, a bit impatiently. Fuck, this was the worst timing ever. Come on. Kenny sighed deeply, opening the door. He immediately paused, realizing just who he opened the door to. It was Craig’s ex. HOW fucking typical, but what a fucking blessing this was. Kenny smirked, his pride instantly taking over him.

“One large pepperoni?” the guy read, looking up from the receipt in disbelief. Of course, he wasn't expecting Kenny.

Like fucking he didn't know who the delivery was for. Thinking he's all fucking slick. Like he hasn't been over so many times to know where the fuck he is. “Oh, Craig? Right. He’s… a bit tied up at the moment. Allow me.” Kenny nearly yanked the blonde along with the pizza box when he took it from him. He just about slammed the door until he paused, taking this moment as a gift from the Gods. “Oh, right, I almost forgot.” Kenny brought his foot up to kick the blond between his legs. He then grabbed the him by his apron, bringing him up to his level. Kenny lifted his hand, forming it into a fist until he took a deep breath and decided against it. Instead, he placed his lips next to Tweek’s ear, talking in a low growl. “He’s mine. Don't even try to apologize and beg for him to come back. He won't and if I ever see you trying to talk to him through something as stupid as this, I’ll beat you to a bloody fucking pulp.” Kenny let him go, watching and smiling gleefully as the blond ran away with his tail between his legs. He waved at him. “Sorry about the tip by the way! I’m too fucking poor!" Kenny yelled, recalling a time when he overheard Tweek making fun of his social status with some other guys at school when they went together. Ah, how sweet vengeance came to his rescue. Kenny was utterly satisfied. He nearly bounded up the stairs with the pizza, humming happily when he entered the room.

“Who was that?” Craig asked, seeming to catch onto what he has just heard from downstairs.

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“No way in hell.” Craig replied, earning an amused smile from the blond. He tossed the pizza to the side, onto the bed nightstand.

“Did you miss me that much?” Kenny spoke, crawling over and on top of Craig. He leaned down, breathing against his neck with teasing nature.

“Shut the hell up and fuck me already.” Craig smirked, grabbing a fistful of the blond’s hair. He tugged at it harshly, pulling him up to meet his lips once more. Kenny moaned from the pulling, obviously turned on by it. Of course, Craig didn’t know how much it affected him. He would soon know all of his secrets however. Kenny bit at Craig’s plump lips, sucking on them and gasping as he did. Craig moaned deeply, shoving his tongue into Kenny’s mouth, swirling and moving it against Kenny’s. Saliva strung out as the two parted lips, sharing heated glares. Kenny panted as he began lifting Craig’s hoodie. He slid his hands underneath, leading his hands to Craig’s chest. He pinched and prodded as his nipples, watching the boy’s flustered reactions. Kenny loved it. No, he adored it. The blond then nudged his head under Craig’s hoodie, this time, using his tongue to swirl over his nipple. He bit down on them gently, suckling them to hear more of those beautiful sounds. Craig impatiently removed his top as well as his bottoms and even began to undress Kenny until the blond shoved him back onto the bed before he started to believe he would be the one leading. Craig blushed nervously, never feeling so taken over before. Fuck, that was hot.

Craig watched as Kenny leaned down close to his boxers that were now tented. He gulped, feeling the blond tug them off until he felt a tongue glaze over his reddened tip. His body jolted, heat spreading throughout his cock as Kenny went down on it. Fuck, Craig had never been so turned on as much as this. And Kenny was so fucking good at this. The blond bobbed his head up and down on Craig, his tip prodding at the back of Kenny’s throat, his saliva covering it beautifully. Craig moaned, his whole body shaking and wiggling from how good it felt. Kenny hummed with pleasure, sucking on Craig and deciding to push down deeper until he was gagging on him. The blond coughed, his eyes rolling back from the immense pleasure.

“Fuck… Kenny….” Craig shakily breathed, his grasp tightening on Kenny’s hair. Kenny moaned, his mouth popping off of Craig. A string of saliva hung from the blond’s lips, connecting with Craig’s throbbing cock. It twitched, wanting even more. “Fuck me Kenny… please… fuck…”

“Wow. Already begging I see~” Kenny teased, earning a deadly glare from Craig. “Okay okay. Fuck. Give me a second, needy.”

Craig yelped as Kenny suddenly lifted his legs. He had such a hard grip on them that Craig hoped that they would fucking bruise. He bit down hard on his teeth as he watched Kenny prep himself. He borrowed some of Craig’s lube he hid in his nightstand, not surprised he had some in there. The blond smirked, placing some onto his fingers before he inserted them into Craig.

“Ah shit- cold.” Craig cursed, his body moving away from Kenny’s. Kenny only used his left hand to grasp Craig’s hip, pulling him back closer to him. The raven-haired boy gasped, feeling Kenny push his fingers in deeper. He could feel him inside, curling his fingers against that spot that had Craig shaking and crying. Fuck, yes. “Yes… fuck, right there.” He begged Kenny, his nails digging into his shoulders. Kenny smirked, watching all the expressions Craig gave him. The boy looked so helpless and so needy for him. He wanted to make him cry and beg all night long.

“Craig… you look so fucking beautiful like this.” He admitted, causing Craig to blush and hide his face in Kenny’s warm chest.

“Don’t go all fucking soft on me. Fuck…” his nails dug harder into Kenny’s shoulder until he brought his mouth to Kenny’s neck, sucking hard on his tan skin.

“Ow- fuck!” He snarled, grabbing Craig by his throat. He had left a large purple, bloody mark on his skin. Craig gasped for air, smirking with bold intent.

“You deserved it. Now, choke me like this while you fuck me.” Craig begged, earning a well-deserved kiss from the blond. He bit down on Craig’s lips, drawing a bit of blood. Craig only gasped, his hips thrusting upwards against the blond’s. “Fill me up Mccormick.”

“I’ll fucking do more than just that Tucker.” Kenny growled, pushing his cock into Craig without hesitation. Craig threw his head back, tears in his eyes from the sudden insertion. Fuck, Kenny was big. He filled Craig’s inside so perfectly that it had Craig smiling and crying all at once.

“Fuck, you’re big. Shit… didn’t expect that.”

“Just you fucking wait then baby boy.” He smirked, thrusting out and back into Craig. He pushed himself in deeper with each thrust, feeling how tight Craig was around him and how hot his insides were. He moaned as he fucked Craig, holding onto his flushed hips. He felt Craig reach up, his nails scratching down his back. It had left red, glowing lines. Craig cried out loudly, feeling Kenny’s cock rub his insides. His back arched and he lifted his head to kiss Kenny deeply as he felt his quicken his pace.

“Ah! Fuck… Kenny~”

“C-craig…. fuck, I’m coming…” Kenny gasped, pushing deeper into Craig. He could feel his cock throbbing, needing release. He moaned loudly, watching as Craig arched up as Kenny filled him with his simmering cum. The white liquid leaked out of Craig, covering Kenny’s cock beautifully. He pulled out of him, pulling Craig upwards to place his lips onto his tip. “Suck me Tucker.” Craig gazed up hungrily, parting his bloody lips to engulf Kenny. He hummed happily, feeling his legs shake from the climax they shared. He moaned, bobbing his head and shoving Kenny’s length down his throat.

“mmm…” Craig loved how Kenny tasted. The blond threw his head back, thrusting softly into Craig’s mouth. The raven-haired male felt his legs give out, causing his mouth to pop off of Kenny. He fell backwards onto the bed, fully exposed. “Ow…fuck…”

“Aw, poor thing. Did I please you too much?” Kenny snickered, licking his lips.

“Actually, now that you mention it, you didn’t.”

“No?” Kenny suddenly turned Craig onto his stomach, holding his wrists together. “Then allow me to make you feel even more.”


End file.
